realmsofthaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Darmia
Geography: Darmia is located to the northwest of Thalia, for the most part, the landscape of Darmia is mildly diverse with the borders being covered in plains and forests whilst the more in land you get the rougher the terrain becomes. The plains of Darmia are fertile and ideal for farming, the main resources produced here are grapes and wheat. Horses are also a common sight with the human population relying heavily on them for farming and warfare, for example, the Darmian shock cavalry are reknowned all across Thalia for the expertise with the lance. To the north of Darmia are mountains which are inhabited by Dwarves, there has been frequent wars between the humans and dwarves to determine whether the mountains belong to Darmia or not. Legend: Most of history of early Darmia is traced back in the biography of the Bishop of Lady of the Lake who also started spreading Church of the Lady in these lands,mostly in realm of Darvlaoux.It is said that before Darmians came here the land was mostly ruled by Greldrian,Gaelar and a small amount of Taelic tribes.Greldrian's relationship with Gaelars is unknown,some say they had border conflicts and some say a full war was waged until Greldrians prevailed.Despite this the Greldrian tribes never really united due to inability for chiefs to bring law and order in their own chiefdoms.However things changed when Occitans crossed Bay of Leifirst,they crossed it becose Gaelar's were hostile to them so it was hard to travel to Darmia across land.They first started arriving as traders,later as conquerors.Most of Greldrians never really minded the arrival of occitans,in fact some would ally with Occitans who promised them millitary assistance against rival chiefs in exchange for lands.However those Occitans would merge with local population and changing the language a bit.Bishop of Lady of the lake called them Darmians,he saw them as the ones to conquer this land and for that he named it Darmia.Meanwhile in the north the small Taelic tribe was a bit more unified compare to Greldrians,so High Chief Macgrateh conquered some of the local Greldrian chiefs,making Taelic people almost as wide spread as Gaelars.Due to these wars the death of High Chief Macgrateh and Greldrian resistance under his rule left the High Chiefdom into anarchy,the Greldians would eventually be exterminated but the damage was done and the realm was never fully unified again.Bishop of Lady of the lake even mentioned that he almost died when he was near a villige that was fought between Greldrian rebels and Taelic axemen. Year 460: By 460,the Darmians have established themselfs in Thalia,although most of their lands was ruled by Duke Reliand,one of his vassals Count Delinard,would overtrow him and set out to unite Darmians and conquer the land they were prophesid to take,but would he succeed and what would be the cost? Background After Count Delinard overthrew Duke Reliand and became the new Duke of Derveizh,most of his vassals supported him but a few didn't,notably the most powerfull being Count Sidran and Count Wilbreaz.The rebel lords sought to install Duke Reliand back to the throne.Since Delinard had more forces to begin with,they needed allies.Darmian Counts outside Duchy Of Derveizh were worried about Delinard's Ambition and joined up with rebel forces to install Duke Reliand back to the throne.They had their own plans though and they demmanded that Duke Reliand promise them lands wich he didn't want to but after pressure from rebel Count Sidran he reluctantly agreed.Now the odds have changed,Duke Delinard's army consisted of around 900 men while the joined rebel and independent counts forces consisted of around 1300 men.Due to Duke Reliand's poor experience in warfare,Count Sidran became his co-duke,marshall and commander of his armies. Beginning Both sides mobilized their armies very quickly,but Duke Delinard had a plan.One of coastal rebel towns called Zadray was ruled by Major Leneras,he is an old friend of Duke Delinard.He was asked to revolt against Count Sidran's forces and he rejected but then Duke Delinard then offered him full control of county he is part of.Major Leneras saw this as an excellent offer as he won't be ruled by local count anymore.The Town of Zadray officaly revolted and the local millitia strated harrasing Count Sidran's supply lines,while Duke Delinard sent 200 men to plunder Count Sidran's own county.Count Sidran was angry and tought that Duke Delinard's entire army was siegeing his castle,he knew that his castle had provisions for years,so he decided besiege Town of Zadray wich won't last very long.Meanwhile Duke Delinard's 200 men army was a distraction,his real army was marching toward Zadray to catch Count Sidran's men unprepared.One of Sidran's scouts reported Delinard's movements,but he said that is nonesense and had his scout's eyes carved out. Siege of Zadray The Siege lasted 12 days and the food supplies in town were arleady running out due to the amount of civilians.But then Duke Delinard's 700 men army arrived to lift the siege and catched Count Sidran unprepared.Local Town millitia sallied forth out of the town and Count Sidran's 1300 men army was crushed.Count Sidran and Duke Reliand were captured while other counts managed to escape. Aftermath Count Sidran was forced to sign a peace treaty along with Duke Reliand.All the rebel Count's crimes would be forgiven and they would keep their county if they swore fealthy to Duke Delinard and all their gold be divided among Delinard's more loyal vassals.Even the independent Counts had to swear fealthy to avoid their castles being lost.The Town of Zadray was given full authority over it's local county and became a republic.While the Grand Major was now a direct vassal to Duke Delinard.Count Sidran was executed for "Treason against the crown" while Duke Reliand put under house arrest by Duke Delinard.This was signaled the first unification of Darmians and now Delinard's next target were the Greldrian tribes. Category:Rework Required